Gonna Be Alright
by Autumn2day
Summary: [Chapter 2 UP!] Byun Baekhyun menjadi seorang psikopat di balik wajah polosnya untuk melindungi pernikahannya bersama Park Chanyeol. ChanBaek with Jiwon/HunHan/YAOI/BL/MPREG/
1. Chapter 1

Apakah ini yang namanya Cinta? Rasanya jantungmu berdegub ribuan kali lipat dari biasanya dan bahkan senyum yang indah selalu terukir di wajahmu, otakmu pun akan selalu merespon hal – hal positif dan seperti ini lah yang sedang di rasakan oleh Byun Baekhyun, pria mungil yang kini seorang mahasiswa jurusan psikiatri semester akhir di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Seoul.

Deguban jantung ini sangat berbeda ketika ia rasakan dengan Sehun – kekasihnya terdahulu saat SMA – yang hanya ada perasaan senang bahkan yang kini ia rasakan adalah perasaan senang yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan ke arah pria yang kini sedang berbicara hal – hal yang entah Baekhyun tak dengarkan sedari tadi di hadapannya. Pria yang berhasil membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun seperti orang gila karena terlalu banyak tersenyum, pria yang terpaut setahun lebih muda darinya yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, Pengusaha muda berpostur tubuh yang tinggi dan juga memiliki wajah tampan seperti aktor – aktor di film.

"Baek, kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya dengan dahi yang berkerut pasalnya sedari tadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu hanya diam sambil memandangnya saja seolah hanya tubuhnya saja yang berada di tempat tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja dan seolah menyadarkan Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu hanya mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja saat ini aku merasa senang."

"Senang? Karena apa?" Merasa tertarik Chanyeol bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Akhirnya kita bisa kencan." Kata Baekhyun dengan riang sambil mengeluarkan Eye smilenya yang nampak begitu manis di hadapan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu dengan gemas mengacak surai Baekhyun. Wajar saja jika Baekhyun sesenang ini lantaran kesibukan dari masing – masing pihaklah yang menjadi halangan selama ini. Meskipun selama weekend Chanyeol selalu libur namun kesibukan Baekhyun tidak mengenal kata weekend. Apalagi ia harus menyelesaikan tesisnya dengan segera karena beberapa bulan lagi harus menjalankan sidangnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya kemudian tangannya beralih pada saku di jasnya."Aku juga punya sesuatu yang lebih membuatmu senang daripada kencan kita ini." Baekhyun yang awalnya merasa kesal langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi penuh minat karena Chanyeol menambah lagi kesenangannya.

Tangan Chanyeol kembali terangkat sambil menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua membuat mata sipit Baekhyun melebar.

"Mungkin ini mendadak tapi, Menikahlah denganku Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang terdapat ukiran nama Baekhyun yang sangat indah.

"K-kau melamarku? T-tapi kita – " Tanya Baekhyun tergagap, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit keraguan akan tindakan Chanyeol. Dia bukannya tak suka, ia sangat bahagia malah namun ada beberapa hal yang membuat Baekhyun ragu.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, Baek. Aku berencana menikahimu secara diam – diam tanpa di ketahui keluargaku. Apa kau tidak menyukainya, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Faktanya keluarga Chanyeol tidak menyukai pewaris tunggalnya mengencani seorang pria, ibu dan ayahnya marah besar dan menghimbau agar anaknya menjauhi Baekhyun tetapi Chanyeol sudah bosan hidup selalu di bawah perintah kedua orang tuanya apalagi ini urusan hati maka dari itu Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun hingga saat ini, saat ia melamar Baekhyun kini.

Baekhyun kembali memandang ragu pada Chanyeol yang masih menyodorkan cincin emas putih tersebut. Baekhyun ingin menerima namun bagaimana jika ia ketahuan oleh keluarga besar Chanyeol jika ia menolak ini benar – benar keputusan bodoh karena Baekhyun sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Chanyeol dan juga momen seperti inilah yang sangat Baekhyun dambakan apalagi ini kesempatan langka.

Dengan sedikit tersenyum akhirnya Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu Chanyeol."

Tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi senyum lebar di wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan cepat ia mengambil tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Baekhyun. Terlihat begitu indah ketika Baekhyun memakainya, Chanyeol tak salah memilih.

Ia mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun penuh dengan kasih sayang yang membuat Baekhyun sukses tersipu malu dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, Baek. Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku."

"Aku pegang janjimu, Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adilladill**

 **Present**

 **Gonna Be Alright**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Byun –Xi- Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin.**

 **Hargai saya.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang psikopat di balik wajah polosnya untuk melindungi pernikahannya bersama Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

Pagi ini sangat cerah dimana burung – burung gereja nampak bersemangat berkicau dengan indahnya seolah membangunkan seluruh umat manusia yang berada di bumi ini. Musim gugur telah kembali datang untuk kesekian kalinya di dataran Korea Selatan. Di pagi yang indah ini pula Baekhyun memandang kosong Coffee maker yang sedang bekerja. Cairan pekat berwarna hitam itu perlahan keluar dari mesin dan menetes pada coffee cup yang berwarna putih.

Matanya kini beralih pada jemari tangannya yang berwarna putih bersih yang kini sedang ia letakan di counter dapur. Di sana, di jari manisnya masih terpasang cincin emas putih dengan ukiran namanya yang begitu indah sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Setelah coffee cup itu terisi penuh cairan yang bernama kopi, Baekhyun segera mengangkatnya ke meja makan. Ia mematikan coffee maker sebelum membuat roti isi untuk menu sarapannya kali ini.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu bisa memasak hanya bisa membuat yang sederhana seperti menu sarapan – mungkin. Membuatnya pun tanpa membutuhkan tenaga lebih dan juga step by step dalam memasak sarapan juga mudah di ingat. Jika makan siang ia pasti akan makan di kantin rumah sakit dan kalau makan malam tiba ia pasti membeli di restoran – restoran.

Tangan Baekhyun membuka kulkas ketika ada satu bahan yang tertinggal yaitu keju. Baekhyun mendesah ketika melihat persedian kejunya tingga satu lembar. Baekhyun berpikir untuk membelanya menjadi dua saja.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan hendak berbalik namun sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggang Baekhyun begitu kuat dan jangan lupakan wajahnya ia sandarkan pada bahu kiri Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku benar – benar masih mengantuk." Suara parau itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang tidak memegang keju menepuk – nepuk punggung tangan 'suaminya' yang masih betah memeluk perutnya.

"Kenapa terbangun kalau begitu?" Pria tinggi itu – Park Chanyeol mendengus kesal kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menjauh agar Baekhyun bisa kembali melangkah dan beraktifitas.

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kau tidak ada di sampingku saat aku terbangun."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil kemudian memotong selembaran keju itu menjadi dua bagian. "Tentu saja aku harus bekerja, Chan. Oh ya kejunya ku potong jadi dua tak apakan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian dengan langkah besar ia menempati kursi meja makannya yang telah terhidang secangkir kopi yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap ke atas. "Yang benar saja. Ini hari minggu, sayang. Kenapa kau susah sekali mendapat jatah libur hari minggu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat secangkir kopi itu kemudian ia menyeruputnya dengan pelan sebelumnya ia menghirup aroma kopi yang begitu menenangkan tapi tubuh Baekhyun lah yang lebih menenangkan.

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh ketika menyadari Chanyeol kini merajuk. Chanyeol memang mempermasalahkan jatah liburnya yang selalu tidak bersamaan dengan jatah libur Chanyeol. Karena bagaimana pun semua jadwal Baekhyun sudah di atur oleh pihak rumah sakit.

"Kita bahkan sudah sering membahas masalah ini Chanyeol." Baekhyun datang ke meja makan sambil membawa dua piring berisi roti isi yang telah siap saji.

"Atau kau lebih senang bersama pasien – pasienmu itu ya?" Chanyeol menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja makan dan tak lupa memicingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun penuh rasa curiga.

"Dasar gila." Balas Baekhyun dengan pelan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Chanyeol dan sikapnya yang begitu kekanakan.

"Ah benar, seharusnya aku jadi gila saja supaya bisa menjadi pasienmu agar setiap hari bisa bersamamu." Ujarnya sebelum menggigit roti isi buatan Baekhyun dan pria yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya selama tujuh tahun itu hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan makanannya berusaha tak menanggapi ocehan suaminya. Merasa ada yang kurang pada roti isinya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak memberi kejunya, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas dengan malas. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Kejunya hanya tinggal selembar jadi ku bagi dua untukmu dan untukku. Kau tidak mendengarkannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Ah jadi kejunya habis. Apa bahan lain juga habis? Aku akan berbelanja hari ini."

"Hm, ya beberapa keperluan juga sudah habis." – Lagi – Chanyeol menggangguk mengerti kemudian pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan karena kembali merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Suara berisik anak kecil.

"Oh ya, Jiwonnie masih tertidur?"

Jiwonnie atau dengan lengkap Park Jiwon adalah anak laki – laki manis yang berusia empat tahun dan dia benar – benar buah hati dari Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol karena lima tahun yang lalu Baekhyun di kenalkan oleh seorang Dokter yang berasal dari Thailand bernama Dokter Pong, seorang Dokter yang membuat rahim buatan khusus untuk pria gay. Awalnya mereka ragu untuk mengikuti progam tersebut namun dari beberapa kesaksian orang yang pernah mengikuti program tersebut akhirnya menyetujuinya dan mereka berhasil membawa Park Jiwon ke dunia yang indah ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menatap Chanyeol begitu tajam. "Salahkan dirimu yang pulang larut malam semalam. Jiwonnie menunggumu sambil terus merengek menangis."

Chanyeol tersenyum sendu kemudian menyeruput lagi kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin. "Maafkan aku Baek. Perusahaanku benar – benar sedang masa krisisnya jadi semalaman aku membuat beberapa proposal untuk pengajuan penyuntikan dana agar aku bisa menikmati hari mingguku tanpa adanya gangguan pekerjaan."

Baekhyun yang tahu betul apa yang sedang di landa pasangan hidupnya kini. Kejadian ini berawal dua bulan yang lalu ketika keluarga Chanyeol mengetahui fakta jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah hidup berumah tangga sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu dan dengan perlahan ayah Chanyeol menghancurkan perusahaan anaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun menepuk punggung tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas meja makan kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol seolah memberikan energi positif untuknya. "Ya aku mengerti, Chan dan hari ini kau harus menemani Jiwonnie bermain seharian." Ujar Baekhyun namun membuat Chanyeol merenggut. "Tanpa dirimu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Sialnya adalah iya."

"Ayolah Baek, kau membolos sehari saja."

"No Dad, ayo cepat habiskan sarapanmu aku bisa terlambat."

Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya ketika suara tangisan anak kecil terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Suara tangisan Jiwon memang yang terbaik.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli ketika melihat Balita yang menangis sambil membawa boneka beruangnya di depan kamarmya mencari kedua orang tuanya ternyata.

"Aigo, Jiwonnie sangat menggemaskan." Baekhyun meraih Jiwon ke dalam pelukannya dan memberinya kecupan – kecupan ringan di pipi tembam Jiwon. Kakinya langsung membawanya ke dapur.

Jiwon yang melihat sang ayah sedang menikmati sarapannya kembali merengek menangis minta di gendong dengan ayahnya. Baekhyun yang mengerti segera memberi Jiwon pada Chanyeol dan sang ayah menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Puluhan kecupan Chanyeol berikan pada Jiwon agar berhenti menangis. "Kasihan anak ayah menangis terus." Chanyeol mendekapnya lebih erat sehingga Jiwon berhenti menangis. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedekatan sang anak pada ayahnya kemudian ia berjalan menuju kompor untuk memasak air hangat dan membuat susu untuk Jiwon.

"Jiwonnie menunggu ayah semalam." Ujar Jiwon sambil memajukan bibir mungilnya beberapa centi dan membuat Chanyeol sangat gemas melihatnya.

"Maafkan ayah ya? Ayah banyak pekerjaan." Jelas Chanyeol namun Jiwon hanya terdiam dan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun karena saat ini ia sedang mode merajuknya. "Hari ini ayah libur, kita bisa pergi ke Lotte World bersama. Mau?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jurus andalannya ketika Jiwon sedang merajuk seperti ini yaitu mengajaknya berjalan – jalan ke tempat kesukaannya seperti Lotte World ataupun tempat wisata lainnya.

Dan benar saja, mata bulat Jiwon nampak berbinar – binar menatap wajah sang ayah begitu antusias. "Benarkah ayah?" Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengangguk – angguk dengan cepat. "Ayah tak pernah berbohong pada Jiwonnie kan?"

"Jiwonnie mau! Asyikk!"

Baekhyun yang telah selesai membuat susu untuk Jiwon menghampiri ayah dan anak yang sedang asyik bercengkrama itu dan memberika susu itu pada Jiwon. "Tapi sayangnya papa tidak bisa ikut." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedih sambil membantu Jiwon meminum susunya.

Setelah minumnya habis barulah Jiwon memasang wajah protesnya. "Kenapa papa tak ikut? Jiwonnie jadi tidak bersemangat." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengusap kepala sang anak penuh kasih sayang.

"Papa harus bekerja, sayang."

"Kenapa papa tak membolos saja?"

"Jiwonnie juga sependapat denganku, Baek."

Melihat binar dari mata Chanyeol dan Jiwon membuatnya tak tega. Selintas di pikirannya tergoda untuk membolos dan menikmati hari minggu yang menyenangkan bersama keluarga kecilnya. Baekhyun menghelakan napasnya pelan.

"Papa tidak akan membolos – "

"Yahhhh... kami kecewa." Wajah Chanyeol kompak dengan Jiwon yang menunduk dan menampilkan wajah kecewanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun menahan senyum gelinya. Bagaimana bisa ayah dan anak ini begitu kompak. Menggemaskan.

"Papa belum selesai berbicara." Wajah Chanyeol maupun Jiwon kembali tertarik dan menatap Baekhyun penuh berharap. "Papa tidak akan membolos tapi papa akan meminta izin pada profesor. Bagaimana pun membolos itu tidak di perbolehkan."

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol dan Jiwon berubah menjadi senang dan gembira. Mereka memekik kesenangan karena akhirnya keluarga kecil mereka dapat berlibur bersama. Baekhyun pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya juga.

Kesenangan mereka terhenti sejenak karena mendengar suara ponsel yang berdering di atas meja. Itu ponselnya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel tersebut dan nama 'Suster Kim' yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Baekhyun menggeser icon berwarna hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"Ya, Suster Kim?"

[Anda sedang berada di mana, Dokter Byun?]

"Saya masih berada di rumah, ada apa?"

[Pasien bernama Jessica kembali berbuat aneh, ia mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. Saya harap anda akan segera ke rumah sakit secepatnya.]

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Jiwon secara bergantian. Kini ia merasa bingung sekarang karena ia tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka tapi ia juga harus datang ke rumah sakit karena pasien yang bernama Jessica itu memang sulit di kendalikan jika bukan dengan dirinya. Tapi saat ini masih menjabat sebagai seorang Dokter itu tandanya pioritasnya kini adalah pasiennya. Baekhyun membuang napasnya sebelum kembali berbicara pada Suster Kim.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera ke sana secepatnya."

[Ya, Dok.]

Sambungan itu terputus dan Baekhyun benar – benar melihat raut wajah kecewa yang di tampilkan Chanyeol maupun Jiwon.

"Maafkan papa, tapi papa harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun yang juga menampilkan wajah sendunya. Jiwon sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. "Jadi papa tidak ikut?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Mau bagaimana lagi? Menjadi seorang Dokter adalah cita – citanya dan kini saat cita – citanya telah terwujud ia harus bisa mempertahankannya.

"Baiklah, tanpa papa tidak apa – apa kan, Jiwonnie?" Kini Chanyeol menatap sang anak dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Jiwon. Si kecil yang sebenarnya menginginkan sang papa ikut hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Chanyeol yang sudah mendapatkan jawabannya kembali wajahnya beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam menatap Jiwon dengan perasaan tak enak. "Tunggu apa lagi, Baek? Bersiaplah. Pasienmu sudah menunggu kan?"

"Maafkan papa. Papa janji minggu depan kita akan berlibur bersama. Jiwonnie jangan bersedih ya?" Baekhyun menghampiri Jiwon dan menangkup wajah kecilnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jiwon yang mencoba mengerti hanya bisa mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengecup dahi Jiwon dengan sayang. "Papa sayang Jiwonnie."

"Papa tidak sayang dengan ayah?"

Itu bukan suara kecil Jiwon tapi suara berat itu milik Chanyeol yang juga memasang wajah sedihnya. Sejujurnya ia berharap akan di cium juga seperti Jiwon. Baekhyun tersenyum geli kemudian menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mengecup dahi Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Papa juga sayang dengan ayah."

"Ayah juga sayang dengan papa dan juga Jiwonnie."

"Jiwonnie juga sayang dengan papa dan ayah!"

Mereka memandang satu sama lain kemudian tertawa secara bersamaan tak lupa adegan mari-berpelukan seperti milik Teletubies.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun telah tiba di rumah sakit tiga puluh menit kemudian karena agak sedikit mengalami kemacetan di jalan. Ia di sambut oleh Suster Kim yang sudah menunggunya di lobby.

"Apa pasien bernama Jessica itu sudah di tangani?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan Suster Kim yang mengikutinya di belakang Baekhyun. Suster Kim menggeleng pelan di belakang Baekhyun. "Belum, Dok. Pasien itu mengunci kamarnya dari dalam."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti begitu pun dengan Suster Kim kemudian Baekhyun berbalik menatap Suster Kim dengan tatapan bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Suster Kim mendesah pelan. "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi. Bahkan ketika Dokter Oh dan Dokter Kim mendobraknya tetap pintu itu tidak bergerak sama sekali." Suster Kim mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hanya Dokter Byun lah yang dapat mengatasinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya mengerti kemudian kembali kakinya melangkah menuju ruangannya. "Apa di dalam kamar Jessica ada benda tajam?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali dan Suster Kim menggeleng cepat. "Sepertinya tidak ada."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti kembali ketika ia telah tiba di depan ruangannya dan menatap Suster Kim dengan serius. "Sekarang kau kembalilah ke kamar Jessica. Aku akan segera menyusul." Suster Kim mengangguk patuh dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dimana Jessica berada.

Baekhyun memasukan beberapa digit angka pada alat pengaman di samping pintu ruangannya. Setelah berhasil ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil jas putih kebanggannya dan memakainya yang pas berada di tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya yang berantakan dengan kertas – kertas yang berisikan beberapa laporan perkembangan pasiennya. ia tak sempat membereskannya kemarin karena rengekan Jiwon yang menyuruhnya agar segera pulang.

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsinya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya. Seseorang dengan berwajah datar lah yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Dia Oh Sehun mantan Kekasih Baekhyun dulu saat SMA dan mereka tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali di rumah sakit ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point pada Sehun.

"Kau yang menangani pasien bernama Jessica Jung?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan Sehun menggeser tubuhnya beberapa centi meter dan terlihatlah seorang pria asing di hadapannya.

"Dia adalah Tuan Kwon. Suami Jessica Jung." Jelas Sehun memperkenalkan seseorang di sampingnya. "Dan ini adalah Dokter Byun yang menangani istri anda." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menunduk sebentar pada pria yang Sehun sebut sebagai Tuan Kwon.

"Silahkan masuk ke ruangan saya. Sebelumnya bisakah kau mengecek keadaan Jessica-ssi? Aku baru saja tiba dan harus berbincang sebentar dengan suaminya. Maaf merepotkan dan terima kasih Dokter Oh." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Sehun dan mempersilahkan Tuan Kwon memasuki ruangannya setelah Sehun pergi dari sana.

"Maaf, ruangan saya sedikit berantakan. Silahkan duduk." Tuan Kwon hanya tersenyum memaklumi keadaan. Kemudian ia duduk setelah Baekhyun menempati kursinya.

Baekhyun memasang kacamata berbingkai lebar itu terlebih dahulu kemudian mencari – cari map yang berisikan data – data dan juga hasil laporan dari Jessica Jung namun kegiatannya tersebut terhenti ketika sebuah suara berat mengintrupsinya.

"Bisakah Jessica saya bawa pulang saja?"

"Maaf?"

"Saya ingin membawa Jessica pulang. Saya ingin menebus kesalahan saya. Bagaimana pun juga Jessica seperti ini karena saya." Tuan Kwon menundukan kepalanya. Baekhyun bisa merasa jika Tuan Kwon mengatakannya dengan perasaan menyesal. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada Tuan Kwon kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya, saya mengerti namun di dalam prosedur kami, hanya pasien yang di nyatakan telah sembuhlah yang di perbolehkan di bawa pulang karena bagaimana pun Jessica masih dalam keadaan depresi berat hingga saat ini." Baekhyun menatap suami Jessica yang masih tertunduk. Jessica telah menjadi pasiennya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Jessica di bawa ke rumah sakit ini oleh ibunya karena saat ini Jessica mengalami depresi berat. Wanita itu lebih suka terdiam namun bisa sewaktu – waktu ia melakukan hal yang ekstrem seperti ingin melompat dari atap rumah sakit – yang entah bagaimana ia bisa sampai disana – dan yang terakhir adalah saat ini ketika ia tiba – tiba saja mengunci kamarnya dari dalam.

"Lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya Tuan Kwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap. Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa bersadar pada kursinya dan sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Penyebab terjadinya depresi pada Jessica adalah anda dan mungkin saja anda juga bisa menjadi obat penyembuh bagi Jessica."

"Apa itu bisa? Bagaimana caranya? Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya menjenguk istri saya dan saya takut istri saya menolak kehadiran saya."

Kepala Baekhyun manggut – manggut menyetujui pendapat pria yang berada di hadapannya namun senyum cerah nampak di wajahnya. "Kau memang benar. Tapi kita belum mencobanya dan berusaha'kan?"

Tuan kwon mengangguk kepalanya setuju. "Jika anda benar – benar menyesali perbuatan anda pada istri anda, tunjukanlah dan berusahalah agar istri anda bisa sembuh dan memaafkan anda."

"Ya, terima kasih atas sarannya, Dokter Byun."

"Apa kau ingin melihat keadaan istri anda sekarang?"

"Ya saya sangat ingin melihat."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkan Tuan Kwon keluar terlebih dahulu. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar inap Jessica. Di depan kamar inap Jessica ada Suster Kim dengan wajah paniknya dan Juga Sehun yang wajahnya selalu datar ketika sedang panik sekalipun.

"Kalian belum berhasil?" Tanya Baekhyun. Hanya Suster Kim menggeleng dan sebenarnya Sehun terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang retoris.

Baekhyun mengambil selangkah lebih maju di depan pintu kamar Jessica. Ia mulai mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu dengan perlahan. "Jessica, ini aku Baekhyun. Bisakah aku masuk?"

Beberapa detik berlalu tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun menghelakan napasnya dan mencoba mengetuknya sekali lagi namun sebuah suara yang begitu lembut dan juga lemah mengalun indah di telinganya membuatnya mengurungkan niat Baekhyun untuk mengetuk pintunya.

"Baekhyun." Mendengar suara itu Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Ya ini aku, Baekhyun. Bisakah aku masuk ke dalam."

"Hanya Baekhyun saja yang boleh masuk."

"Ya, hanya aku yang akan masuk."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendudukan dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kursinya kemudian melepas kacamata yang membingkai mata sipit dan menaruhnya di atas meja kerjanya. ini sudah hampir enam jam Baekhyun berkutat dengan pasien – pasiennya hingga melupakan makan siangnya. Sudah menjadi tradisinya semenjak menjadi Dokter, Baekhyun selalu terlambat makan siang.

Ia tersentak karena sebuah deringan dari ponselnya yang berada di saku jas putihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika nama Chanyeol terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya. Bukan untuk meneleponnya melainkan untuk video-call. Baekhyun menggeser ikon berwarna hijau dan menghadapkan wajahnya di depan ponselnya.

Layarnya berubah menampilkan wajah ceria Chanyeol dan juga Jiwon yang sedang di pangku oleh Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Seketika rasa lelahnya hilang begitu saja.

"Halo papa!" Sapa mereka dengan semangat seraya melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan ponselnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

Baekhyun pun ikut melambaikan tangannya. "Halo juga Jiwonnie, Ayah. Bagaimana liburan kalian? Papa benar – benar iri karena tak bisa bergabung dengan kalian." Baekhyun menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

"Menyenangkan Papa! Tapi tak ada Papa di sini seperti ada yang kurang." Wajah Jiwon berubah sendu dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Papa sudah berjanji minggu depan, Jiwonnie. Kita akan berlibur bersama."

"Ya Papa sudah berjanji dan harus di tepati."

"Papa akan menepatinya, sayang. Oh ya kalian sedang apa sekarang?"

"Menemani Jiwonnie makan es krim. Ia sangat bersemangat sekali tadi dan sekarang ia kelelahan." Suara berat Chanyeol yang menjawab. Jiwon mengambil sesendok es krim coklatnya dan menyodorkannya pada layar ponsel Chanyeol seolah akan menyuapi Baekhyun.

"Papa mau?"

"Iya, Papa sangat mau." Baekhyun mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya dengan membuka mulutnya dan itu membuat Jiwon memasukan sesendok es krim tadi ke dalam mulutnya. "Kenapa di masukan ke mulut Jiwonnie? Padahal tadi Jiwonnie yang menawarkannya pada Papa." Protes Baekhyun memajukan beberapa centi bibirnya membuat Chanyeol dan Jiwon menjadi gemas melihatnya.

Suara ketukan dan suara pintu terbuka mengintrupsi Baekhyun. Wajahnya menjadi datar ketika ia sudah mengetahui siapa yang dengan seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Pria itu berjalan menuju meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Baek?" Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya ke layar ponselnya kembali ketika ia mendengar suara Chanyeol menanyainya. Jiwon sedang sibuk dengan es krimnya dan kini hanya wajah Chanyeol lah yang terlihat.

"Belum."

"Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah hilang, sayang."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menyengir. Kemudian ia kembali menyadari jika ada seseorang juga yang berada di ruangannya. "Chan, aku harus kembali bekerja dan aku tidak akan melupakan makan siangku. Hati – hati saat perjalanan pulang nanti, sampai jumpa di rumah."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di rumah."

Layar ponsel Baekhyun berubah dan tak ada lagi wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya kemudian matanya beralih pada pria yang di hadapannya kini.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?"

"Ayo makan siang bersama." Ajaknya dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menggangguk setuju.

Pria mungil itu bangkit dan keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan bersama Sehun menuju kantin khusus pegawai di rumah sakit. Baekhyun maupun Sehun mengambil jatah makan siangnya meskipun saat ini sudah pukul tiga sore.

"Menu hari ini sepertinya enak." Komentar Baekhyun ketika mereka telah mendapatkan tempat duduk bersama Sehun di sebrangnya. Sehun hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban setujunya. Meskipun Baekhyun maupun Sehun adalah mantan kekasih saat SMA dulu tak menutup kemungkinan jika saat ini bisa berteman akrab seperti saat ini. Sehun adalah pria yang irit segalanya, dalam hal ekspresi, bicara maupun uang dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa bisa ia berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun dulu.

Acara makan siang Baekhyun sedikit terganggu ketika mendapatkan ponselnya kembali berdering. Bukan Chanyeol yang menelponnya melainkan kakak kandungnya. Ia menaruh ponselnya di telinganya.

"Halo?"

[Baekhyun!]

"Ada apa hyung?"

[Kau dimana sekarang?]

"Di rumah sakit tentu saja. Kenapa?"

[Lebih spesifik.]

"Di kantin khusus pegawai."

Baekhyun menatap bingung layar ponselnya ketika sang kakak tiba – tiba saja memutus sambungan teleponnya tanpa memberitahu ada prihal apa dengan kakaknya. Sehun menatap Baekhyun seolah menanyakan ada apa sedangkan yang di tatap malah mengangkat bahunya sedetik. Baekhyun memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Ia memasukan daging dan juga nasi ke dalam mulutnya menikmati lezatnya makanan di dalam mulutnya sampai akhirnya seseorang menepuk bahunya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang tak asing di sampingnya.

"H-hyung?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya orang di sampingnya. Ia menaruh sendok di samping tempat makannya.

"Hai Baekhyun." Pria di samping Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Setahuku tidak ada yang bisa masuk kecuali para pegawai."

Luhan – Kakak Baekhyun – mendelik tak suka ke arah Sehun. Sedari dulu Luhan memang tidak menyukai manusia tanpa ekspresi seperti Oh Sehun. Ia pun tak percaya bagaimana adik kesayangannya bisa berpacaran dengan Sehun saat SMA. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika sang kakak yang memang tak pernah akur dengan Sehun.

Sehun tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang di berikan Luhan. Ia melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pulang hari ini, Hyung. Apa kau dari bandara langsung ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan Luhan seraya menatap tas dan koper yang berada di samping Luhan.

"Aku sengaja membuat kejutan kecil seperti ini. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Baekhyun-ah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu terlebih dahulu."

"Bilang saja belum menemukan tempat tinggal."

Mata rusa itu kembali mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun. Pria itu sudah lama tidak berjumpa dan sepertinya kemampuan mulut tajamnya semakin hebat. Tapi apa yang di katakan Sehun memang ada benarnya juga, ia belum memiliki tempat tinggal. Ia tidak ingin tingal bersama Baekhyun bukannya tidak ingin melainkan tidak ingin mengganggu keharmonisan keluarga kecil Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah perdulikan aku lanjutkan saja reunian kalian." Masih dengan mode tenang Sehun mengatakannya.

Luhan menghelakan napasnya dan menatap Baekhyun serius. "Aku benar – benar tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai hubungan dulu bersama orang aneh bermulut tajam seperti dia." Keluh Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk karena ia juga tidak tahu mengapa.

"Kau selesai jam berapa, Baek?"

"Masih ada tiga jam lagi Hyung." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan perasaan tak enak lalu pandangannya menuju Sehun. "Sehun-ah kau selesai sebentar lagi kan?"

Pergerakan sumpit Sehun terhenti kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan datar. "Kau tidak bermaksud menyuruhku untuk menemani rusa itu kan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan sumpitnya.

Rahang Luhan mengeras. "Memangnya siapa juga yang ingin di temani kulkas?!" Sahut Luhan tak terima atas perkataan Sehun. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Itu memang rencananya sih.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun kembali. "Aku akan menunggumu di kafe di sebrang rumah sakit saja. Aku benar – benar tak sudi jika harus di temani oleh manusia kulkas seperti dia." Luhan meraih gagang kopernya.

"Memangnya siapa yang sudi yang menemanimu, rusa?" Dahi Sehun berkerut menatap Luhan. Sebelum perang dunia ketiga terjadi maka Baekhyun segera menarik Luhan untuk keluar dari kantin.

"Kalian benar – benar tidak berubah meskipun sudah hampir tujuh tahun tak bertemu." Baekhyun memijat dahinya yang berkedut karena pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun. Sang kakak berbeda dua tahun itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Salahkan saja si kulkas itu yang selalu memancing emosiku."

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah. Hyung tunggu di kafe saja, aku ingin melanjutkan makan siangku dan kembali bekerja."

"Eh, apa Jiwonnie ada di rumah?"

"Sayangnya ia sedang bersenang – senang dengan Chanyeol."

"Berarti feelingku untuk menemuimu terlebih dahulu adalah yang tepat. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sana."

Luhan menarik kopernya keluar dari rumah sakit. Baekhyun membuang napasnya lega ketika punggung Luhan sudah tak terlihat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke kanti dan menghampiri meja Sehun.

"Kakakmu sudah pergi?" Tanya Sehun dan di balas Baekhyun dengan pukulan ringan kepala sendok di dahi Sehun.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Sehun mengerang tak terima atas perbuatan Baekhyunyang tiba – tiba.

"Aku heran, kenapa kalian masih bisa bertengkar padahal kalian baru saja bertemu kembali." Baekhyun menyuapkan nasi dan dagingnya kembali. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat kedua ujungnya satu milimeter.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartermennya dengan perlahan. Pandangan matanya teralih pada rak sepatu untuk memastikan jika Chanyeol dan Jiwon sudah pulang atau belum lalu bibir tipis itu tersenyum menyadari suara pekikan dari anaknya yang memanggil dirinya.

"Papa!" Seru Jiwon dengan semangat menghampiri Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk di gendong.

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun menggendong tubuh mungil Jiwon. Punggung Baekhyun tertubruk pintu ketika pintu yang tepat berada di belakangnya kini terdorong kedepan.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku juga ingin masuk." Gerutu Luhan yang masih tertinggal di luar. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Maaf hyung, ayo silahkan masuk." Baekhyun memajukan beberapa langkah agar Luhan beserta kopernya dapat masuk ke dalam.

Wajah bingung Jiwon tergantikan wajah senang tak percaya ketika Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam apartermennya. "Paman Lulu!" Pekiknya hingga membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Wah, Jiwonnie sudah besar sekarang." Komentar Luhan ketika melihat Jiwon yang berada di gendongan Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala mungil Jiwon dan anak kecil itu hanya bisa menyengir kepada sang paman.

"Oh, Luhan hyung!" suara berat Chanyeol membuat tiga manusia itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Luhan yang merasa terpanggil hanya tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tak mengajak Luhan hyung masuk, Baek?"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Tolong bantu Luhan hyung membawa kopernya, Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol yang mengerti menghampiri koper Luhan namun pria bermata rusa itu menahan pergerakan adik iparnya.

"Tak usah repot – repot, Chanyeol-ah. Aku bisa sendiri."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Kau adalah tamu disini, hyung. Ini adalah tugas tuan rumah." Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah – baiklah tuan rumah."

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Baekhyun mendudukan Jiwon di atas sofa dan Luhan pun ikut terduduk di atas sofa. "Papa ingin mandi sebentar." Tau Jiwon akan protes, Baekhyun lebih dahulu memberitahunya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Chanyeol menaruh koper Luhan di kamar tamu dan kaki panjangnya berjalan melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk Luhan. Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit dan Chanyeol kembali berhadapan dengan Luhan seraya membawa secangkir lemon tea hangat kesukaan Luhan, ia memang sudah mengetahui kesukaan kakak iparnya sejak dulu.

"Kapan Hyung tiba di Korea? Kenapa tidak minta jemput?" Tanya Chanyeol ikut duduk di sofa dan memangku tubuh mungil Jiwon. Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih, Luhan menyeruputnya dengan perlahan lemon tea yang telah Chanyeol sajikan untuknya.

"Sore ini. Aku sengaja untuk memberi kalian kejutan." Jawab Luhan dengan tenang pada adik iparnya dan tersenyum pada Jiwon yang tertidur di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di China?"

Luhan menjadi gugup dan menaruh Chinaware itu di atas meja kemudian menatap adik iparnya kembali. "Kau tahu? Untuk menjadi sutradara yang hebat benar – benar melelahkan. Aku ingin sejenak berlibur disini. Atau sebaiknya aku menetap di negara ini." Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan lirihan. Sejujurnya ia masih bingung untuk memutuskan ia hanya berlibur atau kembali menetap di Korea.

"Kau ada masalah hyung?" Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya butuh liburan." Luhan mengakhirinya dengan senyuman agar adik iparnya tidak khawatir dan berhenti bertanya yang macam – macam. "Oh ya, aku minta izin untuk menginap di sini sampai aku menemukan tempat tinggalku sendiri."

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa tidak tinggal di sini bersama kami?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Aku sudah berbicara dengan Baekhyun tadi dan ia sudah menyetujuinya."

Mendengar jawaban sang kakak ipar, Chanyeol hanya bisa menggangguk. Tak berselang lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan kaos polo berwarna putih dan juga celana pendek selutut. Rambutnya masih setengah basah yang menandakan ia baru selesai mandi.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia bangkit dan menggendong Jiwon seperti anak koala. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Belum, kau dan Jiwonnie sudah makan?"

"Kami sudah makan. Tadi kami membeli ayam goreng karena Jiwonnie yang minta."

"Jangan membiasakan Jiwonnie makan makanan cepat saji, Yoda."

"Sesekali tidak apa – apa, Baek."

"Um, Kalian sudah bertengkarnya? Aku lapar."

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar suara Luhan yang merengek. Jika saja tak ingat umur Luhan sekarang Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol pasti sudah gemas mencubitinya.

"Baiklah, kalian makan malam saja aku harus meniduri pangeran kecil dulu."

Baekhyun menarik kakak kandungnya ke dalam dapur sedangkan Chanyeol mengantarkan Jiwon hingga ke ranjangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC  
**

* * *

 **Cuap cuap ga jelas:  
**

 **Hai, update cerita baru loh. tadinya pengen di bikin oneshot eh kepanjangan wkwk cerita ini kalo ga twoshot/threeshot/fourshot/fiveshot *gitu ae terus -" cerita ini emang udah lama di ketiknya waktu masih duduk dibangku sekolah*cielah dan cast utamanya bukan chanbaek melainkan kyumin u,u my kaporit otp jadi pas ngetik baekhyun keingetan sungmin mulu T.T**

 **What if? masih dalam proses editing soalnya kemaren yg chap 4 banyak typonya T.T Typo itu sejenis panu atau gimana sih? pasti ada aja yang nyangkut wkwk**

 **DELETE/NEXT?**

 **Silahkan review,**

 **Bogor, 26/7/16 09:05**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun menatap wajah lugu ketika Chanyeol sedang tertidur lelap seperti saat ini. Ia sangat khawatir jikalau tidak bisa menikmati momen seperti ini lagi suatu saat. Kekhawatirannya ini sudah berlangsung semenjak dua bulan yang lalu lebih tepatnya ketika kedua orang tua Chanyeol telah mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk tetap merahasiakan hubungan mereka hingga saat ini kepada keluarga Chanyeol karena mereka terutama kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak suka dengan hubungan sesama jenis, meskipun Chanyeol telah membujuknya dengan cara apapun tetap saja kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak menyukainya karena yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah bisnis, bisnis dan bisnis. Mengetahui anaknya menyimpang pasti akan merusak nama baik mereka dan juga bisnis yang mereka bangun jadi Chanyeol mengatakan kepada orang tuanya jika hubungannya bersama Baekhyun sudah selesai namun pada kenyataannya hubungan mereka baik – baik saja bahkan sangat bahagia karena terlahirnya Jiwon ke dunia. Lalu untuk mengelabui kedua orang tua Chanyeol, ayah satu anak itu harus rela tidak pulang setiap hari ke rumah yang ia tinggal dengan keluarga kecilnya. Jika ingin pulang pun Chanyeol harus berjalan jauh atau memutar – mutar kendaraannya agar tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Chanyeol memimpin sebuah perusahaan yang ia bangun sendiri dengan kedua tangannya tanpa adanya bantuan dari keluarganya. Ayah Chanyeol yang mengetahui putra semata wayangnya membangun perusahaan sendiri tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali malah sebaliknya ia sangat bangga pada Chanyeol karena berhasil menambah bisnis di keluarga mereka meskipun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol membangun perusahaan itu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan Baekhyun dan Jiwon jika dalam keadaan yang darurat.

Baekhyun mengusap pelan pipi Chanyeol tanpa mengganggu tidur Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat nyenyak. Bunuh Baekhyun sekarang jika ia tidak mencintai Chanyeol hingga ia rela untuk melakukan apapun untuk bertahan dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol pada pandangan pertama, konyol memang tapi memang benar adanya Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol karena kemurahan hatinya. Dan beruntungnya ia selalu mengalami jatuh cinta terus menerus pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika tangannya yang berada di pipi Chanyeol di genggam oleh jari jemari yang lebih besar darinya.

"Kau belum tidur hm?"

Suara besar Chanyeol mengintrupsinya bahkan mata bulat itu tidak terbuka karena Chanyeol sangat merasakan kantuk saat ini. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui keresahan Baekhyun akhir – akhir ini karena setiap malam Chanyeol selalu merasakan pipinya di usap – usap oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah balik bertanya dan Chanyeol hanya memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat sebagai jawabannya. Mata bulat Chanyeol dengan perlahan terbuka.

"Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran, Baek. Apa masalah di rumah sakit terlalu banyak?" Baekhyun menggeleng sehingga hidungnya menggesek – gesek pada dada telanjang Chanyeol. Pria bertelinga peri itu memang terbiasa dengan tidur bertelanjang dada.

"Kau yakin? Atau kau ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku baik – baik saja. Hanya saja aku sedikit khawatir tentang – "

Alis Chanyeol saling bertautan. "Tentang?" Tanyanya menunggu perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya. Ia menundukan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun di bawah sinar rembulan yang entah mengapa membuat wajah Baekhyun beribu – ribu kali lipat sangat mempesona.

"Hubungan kita." Jawabnya dengan lirih dan kepalanya mendongkak untuk menatap reaksi Chanyeol.

Bukannya menjawab, dengan perlahan wajah Chanyeol menurun menuju wajah Baekhyun. Pandangan mata Chanyeol hanya tertuju pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sangat menggodanya untuk selalu di sentuh dan di nikmati.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menutup matanya secara bersamaan ketika kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan menyesap satu sama lain seolah menghilangkan keraguan yang muncul pada diri mereka. Melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun bagai candu untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meremas ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol ketika ciuman itu menuntutnya lebih dalam dan posisi Chnayeol yang membuatnya pegal akhirnya ia mengubah posisinya menjadi merangkak di atas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk membantunya membuat bibir Baekhyun terbuka dan memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Baekhyun. Lidahnya menjelajah mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen satu persatu yang berada di sana.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun kini pindah meremas kedua pundak telanjang Chanyeol di atasnya. Saliva mereka sudah tercampur menjadi satu bahkan menetes mengalir ke pipi Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun memang tidak bisa diam terbukti dengan pindahnya ke belakang kepala Chanyeol dan meremas helaian rambut berwarna cokelat tua milik Chanyeol seolah menyalurkan kenikmatan dari ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol mengecupnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyudahi ciumannya meskipun Baekhyun tak rela untuk melepas ciuman memabukan mereka. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang terengah – engah di bawahnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan tangannya bergerak menghapus saliva yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin membuat Luhan hyung menangis." Ujarnya dengan berbisik di salah satu titik sensitif Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak terlalu terengah – engah menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan dahinya yang berkerut sempurna. Tau maksud ekspresi bingung Baekhyun tubuh besar Chanyeol menarik tubuh ramping Baekhyun hingga mereka berpelukan cukup erat.

"Menangis mendengar suara desahanmu karena ia belum memiliki pasangan hingga saat ini." Chanyeol mengakhirnya dengan kekehan kecil. Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol karena gurauannya yang sedikit keterlaluan namun ia juga ikut terkekeh seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku berharap Luhan hyung segera memiliki cinta sejatinya." Ujarnya menerawang. Baekhyun menatap mata bulat Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sedekat ini begitupun Chanyeol yang menatap mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun.

"Seperti kau?"

"Ya seperti aku yang menemukan cinta sejatiku, yaitu kau Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adilladill**

 **Present**

 **Gonna Be Alright**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Byun –Xi- Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dilarang plagiat/copas tanpa izin.**

 **Hargai saya.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang psikopat di balik wajah polosnya untuk melindungi pernikahannya bersama Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar di saku jasnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman rumah sakit, di sana terdapat beberapa pasien yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya. Baekhyun memilih tempat yang strategis di mana tidak ada pasien – pasien yang mengganggunya.

Di bawah sebuah pohon apel besar Baekhyun berdiri, tempat yang cukup teduh untuk menerima panggilan telepon. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat nama Chanyeol yang tertera di sana. Baekhyun menggeser ikon berwarna hijau dan segera menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanannya.

"Ada apa, Chan?"

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya suara berat itu terdengar.

[Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang lagi.]

Suara itu terdengar sedih. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Bukankah ini hal biasa? Sudah dari hari selasa kemarin Chanyeol tidak pulang ini tandanya akan menjadi hari ketiga Chanyeol tidak pulang lagi. Ini belum begitu parah ketika minggu kemarin Chanyeol tidak pulang sama sekali seminggu full dan untungnya Baekhyun maupun Jiwon bisa memahaminya.

"Ya, tidak apa – apa. Aku bisa mengerti."

[Sampaikan salamku untuk Jiwonnie.]

"Hm, akan ku sampaikan."

[Baek?]

"Ya?"

[Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun]

Pria mungil itu tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya dan senyum bahagianya. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah ribuan kali mengatakan kalimat itu namun bagi Baekhyun setiap kali Chanyeol mengatakannya jantungnya akan memacu tak karuan. Chanyeol membuatnya berhasil jatuh cinta terus menerus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

[Kau sedang sibuk sekarang?]

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya dan menjawab 'tidak' namun perkataannya harus terhenti ketika dari kejauhan matanya melihat seorang pria berwajah datar sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan bidang dadanya. Dia tahu kini Sehun sedang menunggunya. Ia mendengus kesal melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Sayangnya iya. Padahal aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Mendengar suara merajuk khas Baekhyun, di sebrang sana Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh.

[Kita akan bertemu nanti, sayang.]

"Baiklah, aku tutup teleponnya ya?"

[Ya, selamat bekerja sayang.]

"Hm, selamat bekerja juga."

Baekhyun menekan ikon merah di ponselnya dan menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya kemudian langkahnya berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Kau lupa jika kita masih ada rapat?" Tanya Sehun ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di dekatnya. "Aku tahu Dokter Oh, aku tahu." Tangan kanan Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk pelan bahu Sehun. "Jadi berhentilah mengganggu teleponku bersama Chanyeol."

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam area rumah sakit. Sehun pun sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkah kaki Baekhyun. "Siapa yang menganggumu? Bahkan aku hanya diam disini."

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti kemudian mendelik tak suka ke arah Sehun. "Oh ya? Katakan itu pada kedua mata sipitmu yang seolah selalu menyuruhku untuk segera menutup teleponku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya seolah sedang mencerna apa saja yang di katakan Baekhyun tadi tak beberapa lama dahi Sehun berkerut. "Memangnya dia memiliki mata yang lebih besar dariku? Padahal matanya sama sipitnya denganku." Setelah itu Sehun menggeleng lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang rapat.

Namun baru beberapa langkah pandangan matanya teralih pada suara pekikan pria yang sempat mengejutkannya. Penasaran, langkah kaki Sehun pun membawanya pada sumber suara.

"Ah, benar – benar! Kenapa Baekhyun ingin bekerja di tempat seperti ini! Oh Tuhan!" Sehun tersenyum ketika menyadari siapa pria yang sedang memekik kesal disana kemudian ia mengambil langkah untuk mencari tempat yang strategis untuk menyaksikannya.

Pria itu adalah Luhan yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai baju pasien rumah sakit jiwa ini. Ini bukanlah kejadian yang asing lagi ketika kalian menginjakan kaki di rumah sakit jiwa. Banyak pasien yang akan mengganggu para tamu, Dokter, perawat yang melewatinya.

"Anakku, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada ibumu?" wanita itu terus saja menahan lengan Luhan dengan cara memeluk lengannya begitu kuat dan beberapa jari yang memiliki kuku yang tajam pun menahan pakaiannya. Jika terus seperti ini Luhan ingin menangis kencang rasanya karena ini pertama kalinya ia ingin mengunjungi adiknya dan langsung di sambut dengan hal semacam ini.

"Bibi! Dengarkan aku! Aku bukan anakmu! Ini sudah hampir lima kali aku mengatakan ini! Oh ayolah, Bi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan adikku, lepaskan aku. Kumohon." Awalnya Luhan membentaknya namun di akhiri dengan nada memohonnya dan tak lupa wajah memelasnya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menyaksikan itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli di tempatnya.

Bukannya melepaskan, wanita itu malah memukul – mukul punggung Luhan. "Adikmu sudah meninggal! Jangan mengatakan itu! Adikmu sudah bahagia di surga!"

"Akh! Bibi!" Luhan terkejut dan meringis terkena pukulan wanita gila di hadapannya. Semakin panik karena tindakan kekerasan yang di layangkan oleh wanita gila itu mata rusa milik Luhan mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Disini memang cukup sepi dan juga hanya orang – orang yang sedang sakit saja yang berlalu lalang disini.

Mata rusa Luhan melihat tubuh tegap Sehun sedang menahan tawanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Oh Sehun! Bantu aku!" Teriaknya cukup keras. Dalam hatinya Luhan berjanji akan mengajak Sehun makan siang bersama dan ia yang akan membayarkan semua pesanan yang Sehun inginkan dan juga ia akan mulai bersikap baik dengan Sehun. Pokoknya dia akan berdamai dengan Sehun jika pria itu menyelamatkannya saat ini dari wanita gila ini.

Namun janji itu sepertinya tak akan terlaksana karena Sehun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh sambil tertawa cukup keras. Luhan membelakakan matanya melihat tubuh Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Apa – apaan itu orang?!

"Hey! Oh Sehun! Sialan kau!"

Kembali Luhan terkejut karena pukulan yang dia terima di punggungnya. "Jangan mengumpat seperti itu, Minseok-ya! Kau harus lebih sopan! Dasar anak nakal!"

"Aku bukan Minseok! Aku Byun Luhaaaannnnn! Oh Sehun sialaaaannn!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menggetuk pintu bercat warna putih di hadapannya dengan cukup keras atau bisa di bilang menggedor pintu itu hingga suara yang cukup nyaring terdengar hingga ujung lorong. Beberapa orang yang melewatinya pun hanya bisa meliriknya tak berani menegurnya karena melihat wajah Luhan yang seperti menahan amarah dan juga penampilannya yang menyedihkan.

Suara dari pintu membuat Luhan memundurkan langkahnya. Dan ketika pintu terbuka wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menggunakan kacamata lah yang terlihat.

"Oh hyung? Kau – "

"Minggir."

Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun dengan sedikit tubuh Baekhyun yang terdorong. Baekhyun menatap punggung kecil Luhan dengan penuh tanya. Kakak laki – lakinya sedang masa menstruasi kah?

Baekhyun menutup pintunya dan menyusul Luhan yang sudah duduk di sofa. "Berikan aku soft drink." Titahnya dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan tadi. Tanpa banyak membantah Baekhyun menurut mengambil soft drink yang berada di minibarnya lalu memberikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya dan langsung menenggaknya. "Hyung? Kau baik – baik saja?"

Tak –

"Apa aku kelihatan baik – baik saja?" Nada sinis itu Luhan layangkan untuk adik satu – satunya. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seraya matanya melihat dari ujung kaki Luhan hingga ujung rambut Luhan. Rambutnya acak – acakan, baju di lengannya pun sedikit sobek dan jangan lupakan ekspresi menahan amarah di wajah Luhan. Kakaknya sedang tidak baik - baik saja.

Luhan membanting kepala belakangnya dengan menghelakan napasnya kasar kemudian kembali menatap adiknya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kenapa kau bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Tentu saja seorang psikiater akan bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa atau klinik rehabilitasi."

Luhan menghelakan napasnya kesekian kalinya. Kemudian menatap Baekhyun memelas. "Berhenti dari sini. Kuliahlah lagi dan pilih spesialis lain, aku masih sanggup membiayaimu."

Dahi Baekhyun menggerut tak suka. "Kau kenapa hyung? Ini pertama kalinya kau menentang pekerjaanku saat ini. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengizinkanku untuk bebas mengambil jurusan yang kusuka?"

Luhan mengacak surainya kesal. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menyesal membiarkanmu mengambil jurusan yang kau sukai jika akhirnya kau bekerja di tempat yang penuh dengan orang – orang gila!"

Baekhyun menatap sang kakak dengan sedikit takut. "Hyung?"

"Apa?" Jawab Luhan dengan nada ketusnya.

"Jangan bilang kau baru saja di ganggu oleh salah satu pasien disini?" Tebak Baekhyun dengan berhati – hati dan itu membuat Luhan menepuk tangannya cukup keras dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Tepat sekali jawabanmu Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya dan menatap Luhan tak suka. "Jangan mengagetkanku, hyung!" Luhan terkekeh pelan kemudian meminum soft drinknya kembali.

Baekhyun menggangguk mengerti ketika ia di ganggu oleh pasien di rumah sakit ini. Bahkan Chanyeol yang saat itu ingin mengirim makan siang untuk Baekhyun ikut menjadi korban oleh pasien – pasien rumah sakit ini. Namun reaksi Chanyeol saat itu tidak separah Luhan yang seperti ini. Pasti ada penyebab lainnya.

"Hyung, kau di ganggu oleh berapa pasien di sini?"

Raut wajah Luhan menjadi unmood kembali ketika Baekhyun menanyainya. "Hanya satu, seorang ibu – ibu yang mengira aku ini adalah anaknya yang bernama Minseok." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti karena mengenal pasien yang dimaksud, dia adalah Nyonya Kim yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena keluarganya bangkrut dan anaknya yang bernama Minseok itu yang mengirim ibunya ke rumah sakit ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau sekesal ini hyung? Bukankah kau bisa minta tolong pada perawat atau Dokter yang lewat?"

Mata rusa Luhan menjadi berapi – api seketika. "Ya, tentu saja aku akan melakukan itu jika saja salah satu Dokter dengan wajah mengesalkan itu tidak membalik badannya dan tertawa keras melihatku yang sedang tersiksa!"

Baekhyun menatap kaleng soft drink ngeri ketika dengan satu tangan Luhan kaleng soft drink itu remuk. "Maksudmu Oh Sehun itu?"

Luhan membanting kaleng soft drink yang sudah remuk itu ke lantai. "Ya tentu saja! Memangnya makhluk menyebalkan mana lagi jika bukan si Oh-Sialan-Sehun itu!"

Baekhyun sudah menebaknya dari awal. Sehun pasti si biang keroknya yang membuat Luhan unmood seperti saat ini. "Berikan aku soft drink lagi!" Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya menatap Luhan namun seolah mengerti kodisi Kakaknya saat ini Baekhyun tetap mengambilnya di minibarnya.

Kakak satu – satunya itu memang suka minum ketika stress melandanya. "Oh ya lalu ada perlu apa memanggilku kemari?"

Baekhyun meruntuki kebodohannya hampir saja ia melupakan tujuan penting menyuruh sang kakak datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Dengan semangat Baekhyun duduk di samping Luhan.

"Hyung besok ingin liburan ke Busan kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau ingin ikut?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bukan aku tapi Jiwonnie."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu. "Jiwonnie yang minta ikut?" lagi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku yang minta Jiwonnie untuk ikut liburan bersamamu, hyung."

Luhan terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Karena ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang berarti di Korea maka ia memutuskan untuk berlibur ke beberapa tempat di Korea dan salah satunya adalah Busan, tempat asal mereka lahir.

Baekhyun menarik ujung lengan pakaian yang Luhan kenakan untuk menyadarkan pria rusa itu dan segera mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Memangnya dalam rangka apa Jiwonnie harus ikut denganku?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia menunduk tersenyum malu di samping Luhan seperti anak gadis yang sedang di landa jatuh cinta. Luhan jengah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini pasti tidak jauh dengan hubungannya dengan adik iparnya.

Luhan memiting leher Baekhyun dan membuat adik kesayangannya memekik terkejut atas tindakannya. Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun dengan seringai tajamnya.

"Ingin membuat adik untuk Jiwonnie, ya?"

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah mengeluarkan suara rajukannya. "Hyung-ahh"

Luhan yang tau jika adiknya sedang malu hanya bisa melepaskan tangannya dan juga tertawa keras. Luhan memberhentikan tawanya ketika suara Baekhyun kembali merajuk. "Kenapa harus malu di depan kakakmu ini? Kau seperti anak gadis saja, menggelikan."

"Kau kan tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana perasaan orang yang akan selalu jatuh cinta sepertiku pada Chanyeol, hyung."

"Yayaya. Jadi apakah itu benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Lusa adalah hari pernikahan kami yang ke tujuh tahun, hyung."

"Sudah lama juga ya pernikahan kalian." Komentar Luhan menerawang. Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan aku ingin merayakannya berdua saja dengan Chanyeol."

"Ah, romantisnya. Pasti kalian akan melakukan itu berkali – kali sampai pagi ya kan? Pantas saja menyuruhku membawa Jiwonnie agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kalian."

"Jiwonnie bukan penganggu, hyung!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima. Luhan memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Yayaya, katakan itu pada seseorang yang menyuruhku untuk membawa Jiwonnie ikut berlibur."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan raut sedihnya dan tentu saja itu membuat Luhan mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti untuk membawa Jiwonnie liburan ke Busan agar perayaan kalian berhasil."

Wajah Baekhyun kembali cerah menampilkan senyuman indah hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Ia memeluk tubuh sang kakak yang selalu ada untuknya dengan erat. "Terima kasih, hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik."

Luhan memang kakak yang terbaik yang Baekhyun punya. Ketika Baekhyun berusia 10 tahun dan Luhan berusia 12 tahun orang tua mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Keluarga mereka bukanlah keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki banyak warisan. Peninggalan warisan satu – satunya dari orang tua mereka hanyalah sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada di Busan dan juga sedikit uang yang berada di tabungan orang tuanya. Dan itu membuat Luhan harus bekerja untuk mencuupi biaya mereka berdua.

Untung saja mereka berdua memiliki otak yang cerdas dan tidak di perbudak oleh canggihnya teknologi saat ini. Luhan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh ke China ketika kuliah dan selalu mentransfer uang untuk membiayai seluruh kebutuhan Baekhyun karena di sana ia juga bekerja.

Baekhyun yang menyadari beban yang di pikul Luhan sangatlah berat maka ia berjanji untuk menjadi orang sukses agar bisa ikut memikul beban di pundak Luhan. Pria bermata rusa itu sangat menyayangi adik satu – satunya dan berusaha untuk membahagiakannya dengan cara membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan hal – hal yang ia sukai seperti ketika ia meminta izin untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol di Thailand.

Luhan terkejut bukan main ketika Baekhyun mengiriminya sebuah e-mail di pagi – pagi buta. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika adiknya mengalami menyimpangan sosial seperti ini. Luhan yang ragu akhirnya menelepon Baekhyun untuk mengkomfirmasi kebenarannya dan ia berharap jika adiknya sedang mengatakan gurauan namun sayangnya itu benar adanya. Dan saat itu juga Luhan di minta terbang ke Thailand ketika sehari sebelum hari pernikahannya terlaksana.

Awalnya Luhan sangat meragukan pria bernama Chanyeol itu dan juga hubungan yang di jalani oleh adiknya namun waktu demi waktu keraguan Luhan pada hubungan yang Baekhyun jalani hilang begitu saja karena setiap Luhan bertelepon dengan Baekhyun yang di bicarakan hanya hubungan rumah tangganya dengan Chanyeol dengan nada yang cukup bahagia apalagi di tambahnya kabar Jiwonnie yang terlahir kedunia dengan rahim Baekhyun. Awalnya Luhan marah karena ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada tubuh Baekhyun namun ketika ia kembali ke Korea dua tahun setelah Baekhyun melahirkan perasaan marahnya hilang karena melihat Baekhyun dan anak yang ia lahirkan dalam kondisi sehat.

Dan sampai saat ini Luhan tidak lagi meragukan hubungan yang di jalani oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meskipun ia tahu jika hubungan terlarang ini hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Baekhyun-ah sampai kapan kau akan memelukku seperti ini?"

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya hanya tersenyum dan bukannya segera melepaskan Baekhyun malah memeluknya lebih erat.

"Ah, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku benar – benar menyayangimu, hyung!"

"Astaga! Baekhyun-ah! Kau ingin membuatku mati muda? Aku tidak bisa bernapas jika seperti ini terus." di dalam pelukannya Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin kakak laki – lakinya mati muda apalagi pria yang sangat berarti ini belum menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Oh oh oh astaga, sejak kapan kalian menjadi incest seperti ini?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika mendengar suara asing mengalun mengejek di telinganya. Begitupun dengan Luhan yang tadinya sedang asik berpelukan dengan Baekhyun. Mereka segera melepas pelukan dan menemukan seorang pria yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berada.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Oh Sehun?!" Pekik Luhan menunjuk ke arah Sehun. Pria berwajah datar itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sejak kalian menikmati lovely dovely kalian, mungkin?"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?! Baekhyun, kau memberitahu kata sandi ruanganmu pada makhluk kulkas itu?!" Mata Luhan melotot seram ke arah Baekhyun dan pria di sampingnya hanya bisa menyengir sebagai jawabannya.

"Bahkan aku yang kakak kandungmu tidak kau beritahu kata sandi ruanganmu?! Oh ini gila Baekhyun-ah." Dengan begitu mendramatisir Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya seolah menandakan jika ia benar – benar kecewa dengan adik kesayangannya.

Melihat Luhan seperti itu seketika Baekhyun menjadi panik. "Bu-bukan seperti itu, hyung. A-aku tidak memberitahumu karena kau – "

"Karena kau?" Kali ini Sehun yang menyahut tak sabaran dan itu seolah memancing amarah kakak laki – lakinya. Ia mendengus kesal ke arah Sehun.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena bingung untuk membuat alasannya yang masuk akal untuk Luhan karena kakak kesayangannya begitu realistis.

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu karena ponselmu tidak kau angkat, jika Profesor Jang memanggilmu untuk membantunya menerapi salah satu pasiennya."

Mendengar nama Profesor Jang seketika mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna. "Oh shit!"

"Jangan mengumpat seperti itu Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan teguran sang kakak dan berjalan cepat menuju ponselnya yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Dan sialnya ketika ia mengecek ponselnya terdapat 10 panggilan tak terjawab. 2 dari Sehun dan 8 dari 'Anjing buas' alias Profesor Jang yang memang terkenal sangat kejam dan buas. Ia lupa karena saat ini ponselnya hanya mode silent jadi ia tidak mendengar apapun dan juga ia sedang bercengkrama dengan kakaknya.

Dengan terburu – buru Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ruangannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada dua makhluk lainnya yang masih berada di ruangannya dan sepanjang perjalanannya ia hanya bisa mengumpat.

Di dalam ruangan Baekhyun masih tersisa dua makhluk hidup yang berwujud manusia dengan gender yang sama. Salah satunya yang bernama Oh Sehun yang terus menatap Luhan yang sedang mengecek ponselnya juga.

Satu seringai kecil muncul di bibir Sehun. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Luhan.

"Benar – benar tak terduga jika tadi kau sangat 'baik' dengan salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini." Ujar Sehun menampilkan poker face di hadapan Luhan, ia sangat sengaja memancing amarah Luhan dengan mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi. Mendengar itu amarah Luhan naik ke ubun – ubun dengan cepat. Ia mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Baru saja Luhan ingin membuka suaranya namun sialnya suara Sehun yang terdengar lebih dulu. "Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa." Langkah kaki panjang Sehun melenggang ke pintu keluar dan Luhan hanya bisa mendengus kesal ke arah pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Ingin sekali ia menonjok wajah Sehun namun sejujurnya ia tidak menyukai kekerasan.

"Lihat saja, Oh-Sialan-Sehun itu pasti akan kubalas."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sengaja pulang lebih awal karena untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan di perlukan Jiwon untuk berliburnya bersama Luhan. Jiwon, bocah laki – laki itu agak sedikit terkejut karena Papanya yang menjemputnya di day care karena biasanya yang akan menjemputnya di day care adalah sang Ayah jikalaupun sang ayah tidak bisa menjemputnya pasti ada Paman Kyungsoo – Tetangga sebelah di apartermennya yang kebetulan anaknya yang bernama Taeoh juga ia titipkan di day care – yang menemaninya pulang bersama Taeoh, temannya.

Jiwon memang tidak mengetahui acara berliburnya bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun akan memberitahunya ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Jiwon menatap aneh Papanya yang berada di sebelahnya sedang menyetir kendaraannya karena sedari tadi Baekhyun terus saja tersenyum.

"Papa kenapa?" Tanya Jiwon akhirnya. Baekhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Jiwon dan kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Papa tidak apa – apa kok." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang.

"Papa, beli bubble tea dulu." Pinta Jiwon dan Baekhyun hanya menggangguk. Ia melajukan kendaraannya menuju kedai bubble tea.

Ketika sudah sampai di tempat kedai bubble tea, Baekhyun dan Jiwon keluar dari kendaraannya dan menghampiri penjualnya.

"Tolong dua bubble tea rasa coklat, Paman." Pintanya pada sang penjual membuat Jiwon menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. "Eh kenapa dua? Ayah tidak di belikan juga?"

Baekhyun membuang napasnya. "Ayah tidak bisa pulang lagi hari ini. Pekerjaannya sangat banyak. Jiwonnie tak apa kan?"

Jiwon terlihat murung setelah Baekhyun memberitahu jika Chanyeol tidak akan pulang lagi namun itu hanya sesaat karena ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi biasanya saat Chanyeol pulang setelah tidak pulang berhari – hari pasti akan membelikan Jiwon banyak hadiah sebagai permintaan maafnya. Jiwon selalu di ajarkan untuk memahami kondisi sang ayah yang memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

"Ya, Jiwonnie tak apa – apa." Ujarnya dan dengan gemas Baekhyun mengecup pipi Jiwon. "Pintarnya anak Papa."

"Bubble tea satu, Paman."

Seperti mengenal suara itu, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan benar saja suara itu adalah milik Oh Sehun. Meskipun pria yang mulai memasuki usia tiga puluh tahun itu jarang sekali mengeluarkan ekspresinya namun dalam hal kesukaan Sehun benar – benar mencintai bubble tea.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun cukup terkejut ketika bahunya di pukul seseorang cukup keras. Awalnya ia ingin memarahi sang pelaku namun ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun ia malah memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah ternyata kesukaanmu tidak berubah, ya?" Goda baekhyun namun tak mengubah ekspresi apapun pada wajah Sehun. Ketika mereka masih berpacaran saat sekolah Sehun selalu meneraktirnya bubble tea dan karena Sehun juga hingga saat ini Baekhyun menyukai bubble tea bahkan menurun sampai Jiwon.

"Dia siapa Papa?" Tanya Jiwon menarik ujung pakaian Baekhyun. Anak semata wayang Baekhyun terlihat sangat penasaran karena Papanya terlihat begitu akrab dengan pria di sampingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memperlihatkan Jiwon di hadapan Sehun. Ini memang pertama kalinya Jiwon melihat Sehun namun tidak bagi Sehun karena ia pernah melihat foto Jiwon di dalam ruangan Baekhyun.

"Jiwonnie ini adalah Paman Sehun dan Paman Sehun perkenalkan ini adalah Jiwonnie yang manis. Ayo Jiwonnie beri salam pada Paman Sehun."

Jiwon yang mengerti pun mulai membungkukan badan mungilnya pada Sehun. "Annyeonghaseo"

Baekhyun yang melihat Jiwon benar – benar menggemaskan. Sehun pun mengikuti gerakan Jiwon. "Annyeonghaseo Jiwonnie." Dan menampilkan sedikit senyuman pada Jiwon.

"Oh ya. Jadi benar ya kau mau mengambil cuti itu?"

Paman penjual bubble tea memanggil Baekhyun karena pesanannya sudah sedia, Baekhyun menerimanya dan tak lupa membayarnya.

"Ya, aku mengambilnya karena kedua orang tuaku yang menyuruhku." Sehun menjawab sambil menerima bubble teanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Pasti kau ingin di jodohkan ya? Itu bukan ide yang buruk Sehun-ah."

Baekhyun menggedong Jiwon dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun menuju mobil mereka yang terparkiran bersampingan. "Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak ingin di jodohkan."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti dan diikuti Baekhyun yang memandang Sehun aneh. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun membuang napasnya sejenak.

"Aku bosan jika membicarakan pekerjaan terus denganmu." Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Dan juga saat ini kita sedang berbicara sebagai seorang sahabat dengan sahabatnya bukan sebagai rekan kerja kan?"

"Tapi aku benar – benar tidak ingin membicarakan tentang percintaanku, Baekhyun." Sehun kembali melanjutkan jalannya dan menekan tombol 'Unclock' di remote mobilnya begitu pun yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Jiwonnie harus segera sampai rumah. Hati – hati di jalan, Sehun-ah." Kata Baekhyun setelah memasukan Jiwon kedalam mobil dan menempatkan di kursi penumpang.

"Hm, Kau juga baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun kembali melajukan kendaraannya menuju apartermennya. Butuh sekitar lima belas menit mereka telah sampai di tempat berteduh yang nyaman. Keadaan rumahnya saat ini terasa sepi karena Luhan yang tidak ada di rumahnya, sebelumnya Luhan sudah memberitahu Baekhyun jika ia akan membeli beberapa keperluannya. Luhan memang masih menumpang tinggal di apartermen Baekhyun karena sejujurnya Luhan berencana ingin menempati rumah lama mereka yang berada di Busan setelah ia menjalani liburannya di beberapa tempat di Korea dan besok adalah hari terakhir Luhan tinggal di apartermen Baekhyun.

Dengan tenang Jiwon yang sedang meminum bubble teanya di tempatkan oleh Baekhyun di atas sofa dan Baekhyun menyalakan televisi lalu mencari channel kesukaan Jiwon. Pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu segera mencari koper kecil untuk menaruh keperluan Jiwon nanti. Koper kecil itu berada di atas lemari pakaian dan dengan susah payah Baekhyun mengambil koper itu di atas lemari karena tingginya tidak setinggi Chanyeol yang pastinya sangat mudah untuk mengambilnya.

Rencananya Jiwon akan di titipkan bersama Luhan hanya tiga hari dua malam saja jadi barang – barang untuk keperluan Jiwon tidak terlalu banyak. Baekhyun mulai membuka koper berwarna biru tua di hadapannya kini.

"Papa!"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Jiwon yang tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Astaga Jiwonnie. Ada apa?"

"Kenapa ada tas besar itu? Papa ingin pergi?"

Jiwon mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian menyuruh Jiwon untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Papa tidak akan pergi kemana – mana."

"Lalu?" Suara Jiwon memelan masih menatap sendu sang Papa.

"Jiwonnie mau liburan tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun dan seketika wajah cerah Jiwon terlihat. "Liburan? Jiwonnie mau Papa! Kita akan liburan kemana?"

"Tapi Papa dan ayah tidak ikut. Jiwonnie dan Paman Lulu saja yang akan liburan." Menjelaskan itu membuat Jiwon kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu. "Kenapa Papa dan Ayah tidak ikut?"

"Itu karena pekerjaan Papa dan Ayah yang tidak bisa di tinggal, sayang. Bukankah Jiwonnie ingin ke Busan lagi?"

Jiwon menekukan bibirnya ke bawah dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun namun hanya mengangguk menyetujui jika ia memang ingin kembali ke Busan tempat kelahiran sang Papa.

"Tidak apa – apa kan? Nanti di sana Jiwonnie bisa bermain dengan Embul dan Embil lagi." Lagi – Jiwonnie hanya menggangguk. "Jiwonnie bisa sepuasnya bermain air di pantai. Jiwonnie mau kan?"

"Ya, Jiwonnie mau." Mau tak mau Jiwon harus bersuara dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega kemudian mengecup – ngecup pipi Jiwon dengan gemas. "Pintarnya anak Papa."

"Jiwonnie ingin mandi, Papa." Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk "Baiklah, ayo mandi bersama!" kemudian membawa Jiwon ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan ritual mandinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan segala sesuatu yang Jiwon butuhkan nanti pada saat liburan, Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Jiwon sedang menonton 'Pororo' film kesukaannya. Baekhyun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng soft drink. Ia langsung menenggaknya. Bersamaan dengan itu suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali pun terdengar. Pasti kakaknya baru saja pulang.

Benar saja ketika ia melihat Luhan dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik berwarna putih menghampirinya di dapur. "Oh Baekhyun." Luhan menyapa Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kulkas.

"Baru pulang hyung?" Luhan menjawab kalimat retoris Baekhyun dengan deheman. Ia menempatkan kantong plastik itu di atas meja. Luhan mengambil salah satu kursi meja makan dan mendudukinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Luhan membuka kantong plastik itu. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kebetulan aku membeli empat Jajangmyeon." Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan empat bungkus yang berisi jajangmyeon.

Baekhyun ikut menduduki kursi di sebrang Luhan. "Chanyeol tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini." Ujarnya yang membuat Luhan yang sedang mengaduk mie hitam itu merasa tertarik. "Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena masalah orang tuanya. Kau tau sendiri jika ia tidak bisa pulang setiap saat hanya untuk mengelabui kedua orang tuanya."

Luhan mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya mengerti dan setelah mie hitam itu tercampur rata ia mulai memakannya. "Aku akan memanggil Jiwonnie." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan masih menikmati mie hitamnya ketika Baekhyun sudah bangkit dan menggendong Jiwon untuk hadir di meja makan juga.

Mereka makan begitu hikmat sampai akhirnya suara cempreng Jiwon terdengar disana. "Paman Lulu besok kita akan ke Busan ya?"

Luhan menghentikan acara makannya kemudian tersenyum pada Jiwon. "Ya, Jiwonnie senang?"

"Sebenarnya Jiwonnie tidak senang karena Papa dan Ayah tidak akan ikut tapi Jiwonnie senang karena nanti bisa bermain dengan Embul dan Embil."

"Eh? Embul dan Embil?"

"Kau melupakan Embul dan Embil, hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari nada aneh pada Luhan. Tangannya tak berhenti untuk menyuapi mie yang berwarna hitam itu pada Jiwon.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan Embul dan Embil. Mereka masih hidup ya sampai sekarang?" Katanya dan membayangkan bagaimana rupa Embul dan Embil saat ini.

"Tentu saja, Bibi Kim yang merawatnya hingga saat ini."

"Ah aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera melihat kucing kesayanganku. Aku harus memberikan Bibi Kim banyak hadiah karena beliau sudah mau merawat mereka hingga saat ini." Ujar Luhan dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas di wajahnya. Saat masih tinggal di Busan, Luhan dan Baekhyun memelihara dua ekor kucing bernama Embul yang berwarna abu – abu dan bernama Embil yang berwarna kuning namun ketika Luhan harus melanjutkan kuliah di China ia harus berpisah dengan dua kucingnya dan Baekhyun yang merawatnya sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi merawat Embul dan Embil di karenakan Chanyeol memiliki alergi pada bulu kucing dan itu membuatnya tak bisa berdekatan dengan Embul dan Embil.

Setelah acara makan mereka selesai, Jiwon meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya tidur di kamarnya dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Baekhyun akan melakukannya. Ia menggedong tubuh mungil Jiwon hingga ke tempat tidurnya yang bergambar 'Pororo'.

"Papa, cerita kan sebuah dongeng." Pinta Jiwon ketika Baekhyun menyelimutinya. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak menimang cerita apa yang akan ia ceritakan pada Jiwon.

Kemudian senyumannya mengembang ketika ia mempunyai sebuah dongeng yang memiliki pesan moral yang baik untuk di baginya dengan Jiwon. Ia ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring di samping Jiwon.

"Papa ada satu cerita untuk Jiwonnie tapi berjanji ketika Papa selesai menceritakannya Jiwonnie harus segera tidur." Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Jiwon.

Jari kelingking Jiwon terulur dan mengaitkan pada jari kelingking Baekhyun, "Jiwonnie berjanji."

"Baiklah Papa akan mulai bercerita judul dari cerita kali ini adalah 'Indahnya Daun Berkat Akar'. Di sebuah padang rumput, terdapat sebatang pohon rindang yang cantik, penuh dengan dedaunan yang hijau dan segar. Keluarga singa berteduh di bawah pohon itu, burung berkicau dengan merdunya di antara dedaunan."

Baekhyun mulai bercerita dan Jiwon menatap sang Papa penuh minat.

"Daun pohon itu sangat bangga dan merasa sangat di butuhkan. _"Kami memayungi rumput – rumput hijau yang kepanasan."_ Bisik Daun. _"Kami menjadi baju bagi pohon sehingga pohon menjadi hijau. Pohon akan kering dan gersang tanpa kami. Pengembara yang kecapaian dan singa yang gagah juga berterima kasih pada kami. Burung menitipkan anak – anaknya pada kami."_ Katanya lagi."

" _Apa yang kau katakan itu benar, tapi kau sebaiknya jangan lupakan kami."_ Kata sebuah suara dari dalam tanah. _"Karena kami pun sangat penting untukmu."_ Katanya lagi. _"Siapa engkau? Dimana kau berada?"_ Tanya Daun."

" _Kami adalah akar. Kami terkubur dalam tanah. Tapi kamilah yang memberi makan batang pohon hingga membuatmu bisa tumbuh. Segala kecantikan yang kau miliki berkat kami. Kami memang tidak secantik kau. Kami memang hidup dalam tanah yang kotor, tapi kami tidak mati seperti mu. Musim dingin tidak membuat kami mati, tapi saat musim gugur, kau akan mati."_ Kata akar. Daun terdiam dan berpikir. Akhirnya ia meminta maaf pada akar karena telah sombong. Daun juga berterima kasih pada akar karena telah memberinya kehidupan. Tamat."

Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya. "Jadi pesan apa yang terdapat di cerita tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jiwon. Ini adalah salah satu caranya dalam mendidik Jiwon dan membangun karakternya agar selalu menjadi anak yang baik.

Jiwon terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Tidak boleh sombong."

"Benar, Jadi Jiwonnie tidak boleh menjadi anak yang sombong dan harus menjadi anak yang rendah hati juga selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Mengerti?"

Jiwon mengangguk semangat. "Kalau begitu Jiwonnie harus segera tidur sekarang." Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur Jiwon dan membenarkan selimut yang akan menyelimuti Jiwon.

"Mimpi indah Jiwonnie." Baekhyun mengecup dahi Jiwon dengan sayang. "Selamat malam Papa." Ujar Jiwon yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. "Selamat malam juga Jiwonnie."

Baekhyun mematikan lampu kamar Jiwon dan kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar Jiwon. Ia melihat Luhan yang sedang menonton televisi dengan santai.

"Kau belum tidur hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Baek."

"Kau tidak berkemas?"

"Sudah selesai."

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Pagi, sekitar pukul delapan atau sembilan. Oh ya kau sudah memberitahu Chanyeol jika Jiwonnie ku ajak pergi?" Tanya Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun memukul dahinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini. Baekhyun bodoh.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kamar dan membawanya kembali di samping Luhan. Ia menekan angka satu sebagai panggilan cepatnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit kukunya ketika Chanyeol tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Pandangan panik pun Baekhyun layangkan untuk Luhan dan sang kakak hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena kebiasaan Baekhyun yang ceroboh dan pelupa. Ia mencoba tak memerdulikan Baekhyun dan kembali fokus pada tontonannya.

Akhirnya panggilan telepon Baekhyun di jawab oleh suara wanita yang sering di sebut operator. Baekhyun mendesah namun berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol kembali tapi tetap saja hasilnya sama saja.

"Kirim pesan saja, Baek." Saran Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk menuruti saran yang Luhan berikan padanya. Jari – jari lentik itu mulai mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada Chanyeol.

 _[Chanyeol, besok Jiwonnie akan ikut berlibur selama tiga hari bersama Luhan hyung. Tidak apa – apa kan?]_

"Apa Chanyeol sudah tidur ya?" Baekhyun mulai memonolog namun Luhan menjawabnya. "Tidak mungkin, Baek. Kau samakan Chanyeol dengan Jiwonnie? Bahkan sekarang masih pukul delapan malam."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju karena Chanyeol biasanya tidur antara pukul sepuluh atau sebelas malam. Chanyeol tidak biasa telah tidur jam segini, biasanya Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton film dengan Baekhyun atau pun bermain gitar yang merupakan salah satu hobi Chanyeol.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Baekhyun mengerim pesan namun belum ada tanda – tanda Chanyeol membalas pesannya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghubunginya kembali.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau di luar jangkauan –"_

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya tak percaya. Dahinya mengerut bingung. Luhan yang melihatnya pun mulai bertanya. "Ada apa, Baek?"

"Nomor Chanyeol tidak aktif hyung." Lirihnya.

"Mungkin baterai ponselnya habis atau dia sedang ada masalah penting. Besok pagi saja kau hubungi Chanyeol lagi." Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengangguk dan menuruti saran yang Luhan berikan.

Keesokan paginya Luhan dan Jiwon sudah bersiap di ruang tamu. Setelah selesai sarapan Luhan memutuskan akan langsung pergi ke stasiun, ia memutuskan untuk menempuk menggunakan jasa kereta api.

"Kau yakin hyung tak ingin memakai mobilku?" Luhan yang sudah menggengam tangan kecil Jiwon hanya terkekeh. "Tak perlu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot karena berangkat ke rumah sakit menggunakan subway."

"Tidak apa – apa hyung."

"Sudahlah Baekhyun. Aku dan Jiwonnie naik kereta saja lagipula Jiwonnie suka naik kereta kan?" Jiwon mengangguk semangat dan itu membuat Baekhyun lega. "Baiklah terserah kalian saja. Ayo aku antar sampai stasiun."

Luhan menahan pergerakan Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng padanya. "Tak perlu repot, aku bisa menggunakan taksi bukan kah kau harus menyiapkan kejutan itu?" Goda Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona.

"Hyung-ah! M-masih ada Jiwonnie di sini." Ujarnya dengan gugup membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Baiklah – baiklah. Semoga sukses ya! Kami berangkat!"

"Hati – hati di jalan Hyung, Jiwonnie! Kabari aku jika sudah sampai, hyung!"

Luhan memberi jempolnya untuk menjawab Baekhyun. Paman dan keponakan itu segera berlalu meninggalkan apartermen membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan untuk menanti hari esok yang menjadi hari yang sangat penting untuknya dan juga Chanyeol.

Ngomong – ngomong soal Chanyeol 'Suami'nya itu belum memberikan balasan hingga saat ini. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan kembali menelepon Chanyeol namun hasilnya tetap sama seperti malam tadi.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hingga pukul sembilan pagi seperti ini dan juga pesannya pun belum Chanyeol balas.

Seketika perasaan tak enak melingkupi dada Baekhyun.

 _Apa yang terjadi padamu, Chanyeol-ah?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Cuap - cuap ga jelas :  
**

kenapa Baekhyun di panggil Papa? Karna kurang srek aja kalo di panggil Mamih atau ibu atau mama dll lagian Baekhyun kan masih punya benda pusaka tuh walaupun tak sebesar chanyeol/tabok/ wkwk

sisi psiko baek bakal muncul di chap depan. sabar nunggu ya walaupun nunggu itu ga enak apalagi nunggu Chanbaek nikah/eak/

 **Kuy review lagi^^**

 **Thnks To :**

 **ByunBaek92, Cici Fu, ShenShey273, Dian209, Dxkyng, Farzak, VampireDPS, TjabeBaekb, IniBaek, Baekbhyunee, Guest, Cbisreal, Nada702.**

 **Bogor, 31/07/2016 0:38**


End file.
